


Shaving - One Shot

by SarahGrace



Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 14:58:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17024808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahGrace/pseuds/SarahGrace
Summary: Tom double checks to make sure you didn't miss a spot.





	Shaving - One Shot

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted on my tumblr - teatimewithhiddles

I wish I didn't have such sensitive skin. That when I went somewhere on vacation that required a bathing suit I could just wax but no, of course not. I have to become a contortionist and try to make sure every visible inch has been taken care of.

I'd just about given up on making sure I had gotten everywhere when I heard Tom enter the bedroom. "Tom? Do you have a minute?" I yelled through the bathroom door.

"I was just about to get changed. Why?" he chuckled.

I opened the door, wrapped in one of our short red towels. "I need help making sure I've shaved everywhere" I laughed.

"You what?" he smirked, looking down his glasses at me.

"Well I kind of put off making sure I was bathing suit ready and since we're leaving tomorrow I had to do it tonight. I think I got everywhere but...could you check?" I asked, smiling innocently up at him.

"I would be glad to help you check but you do realize I don't mind if you've missed a spot? I'll just appreciate getting to see those glorious curves in your new bathing suit. Although I do enjoy the feel of your newly shaved and lotioned legs under my hands" he winked as he moved toward me. "Turn around, darling."

I turned around and waited for him to tell me I was good to go. I was met with silence except for the thump of his knees meeting the tile. "Tom?" I questioned. "Hon? What are you...OH!" I squeaked as I felt his hands glide along my calves.

"Shhh...I'm checking like you asked" he chuckled as his long fingers traced lazy circles over the backs of my legs. "Hmmm...I think I need to check a little higher..."

"Tom, I didn't mean...I didn't think you would...oh FUCK!" I yelled as I felt his finger slip inside me as he nipped at my ass. I felt him smirk against my skin.

"Shush now...you said EVERYWHERE and I'm happy to oblige. Now, where was I?" he asked as he slipped another finger in. "Oh yes, right there" he murmured as he tugged on the towel so it fell to the floor. "Mmm I do so love seeing you all rosy from the warm bath. You also used the bath salts I got you for your birthday" he smiled as he pressed a kiss to the base of my spine, making my knees weak.

"I did. They relax me" I sighed as he continued to pump his fingers inside as he gently caressed my hip.

"I know what else relaxes you" he smirked, slipping his thumb up to rub my clit.

"Tom...Tom, I...I...I just...OH MY GOD!" I screamed as I felt my orgasm rush through me, buckling my knees, forcing me to cling to the counter.

"Hmm...you know, I think you missed a spot after all. I should check you over again just to make sure. Let's just pop in the shower, shall we?" he winked, reaching over his head to pull his dark gray sweater off before moving to his jeans. "C'mon love. This vacation is just getting started."


End file.
